Post Eclipse
by CrazedTwilighter
Summary: What I think might happen after Eclipse. Bella and Edward continue with the wedding plans when Alice decides to throw Bella a bridal shower/bachelorette party, but is there a secret motive behind this?
1. Sweet Slumber

Hey guys, this is my fist fanfic so don't expect anything spectacular, but I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) They all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

My eyes opened to find my gorgeous fiancée next to me, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at my apparent bewilderment. I suddenly realized we were in our meadow, and I had fallen asleep in Edward's cool arms, his skin shimmering in the midday sun.

"Good afternoon," he chuckled, and grinned a smile that momentarily stunned me.

"I fell asleep," I mused, stating the obvious.

"Yes love, you did," he was abruptly across the meadow and back to me in four seconds. Sitting back down next to me, he handed me what he had acquired, a beautiful, white, fragrant flower.

"A gardenia, my favorite," I smiled. He never forgot anything; he learned this about me about two years ago in a two day interrogation, about when I had first come to Forks. "Thank you," I smiled at him, if someone had told me that I would be happily engaged to him at eighteen, I'd have had them institutionalized. Yet here I was, lying next to the closest thing to an angel I'd ever find. I looked into his dark amber eyes, now with a ribbon of black around the edges.

"Hunting tonight?" I asked, knowing he'd want to stay so I wouldn't be lonely or in pain.

I always felt pain when he left.

"Soon," he said, anguish in his eyes.

"Your eyes are almost all black now," I reminded him.

"Tonight then," he agreed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," he kissed my hair.

"Okay," I sighed, tomorrow, I could endure one night.

He sat up and said "Charlie will be expecting you soon, we should leave."

I sighed, Charlie.

Since his initial reaction to the news of our engagement, (yelling, threats to kill Edward, and pure rage) Charlie had exhibited a response not even Alice could have predicted. Charlie had then, as far as I could tell (Edward would know better, but I'm not sure I wanted to know) accepted it and began acting utterly apathetic, unresponsive, and altogether melancholy. I guess I knew why he acted this way. He knew he had limited time with me. A few months ago, he had asked for prior warning to any absence I planned to take. He had a feeling I was going to leave him earlier and now he knew he was right. He was losing his only child forever-he didn't know it was forever but it was-. In a few weeks I am going to be married, a vampire, and out of his life forever. I smiled, realizing which scared me most, and how off my fears were.

Edward sensed my discontent and hugged me. It always made me feel better.

"It will turn out alright," he promised, and then kissed my cheek.

"I know I just wish he didn't have to go through so much pain because of me." He squeezed me tighter, then effortlessly slung my onto his back, and we disappeared into the forest.


	2. Charlie

Hey guys chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) They all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

In no time I was in front of Charlie's house, (spending most of my time at the Cullen house, I now thought of it as home.)

"I'll be back tomorrow, have fun with Charlie, I love you," he kissed my lightly and was gone.

My stomach sank fun with Charlie. Charlie had created a block of time every Friday night between five and eight that had been aptly named "Charlie/Bella time". We usually had dinner together (he even took me out to dinner twice). Our time together should have been fun and joyful, but it was hard to be cheerful and upbeat when he looks so…sad. Even when Edward's not over or Alice isn't bombarding me with wedding plans, he was gloomy and depressed.

I walked up to the house and just as I was reaching for the door handle, the door swung open.

"Hi Bella. I was thinking maybe we could go to The Lodge tonight, is that okay?" Charlie asked.

This was unusual; The Lodge was the only semi-formal dining in Forks. This was a big gesture, and it worried me.

An hour later I was sitting across from Charlie in a booth fidgeting slightly in my nervousness. We had been sitting in silence for seven and a half minutes when Charlie finally spoke.

"So, six weeks, eh? That's not a lot of time is it?" he said in an attempted joking tone but his eyes were downright depressed and he spoke to the table.

"No, I guess I t isn't," I replied sheepishly.

"Bella," he began, but then seemed to lose composure. He must have regained some confidence because he continued after a short pause, "I know you've probably already heard this from Renee"-I winced, Renee. Renee had been furious at the news of our engagement; she refused to speak with me for a week after we told her, and then actually flew here and tried to convince me to leave with her. It was- my flashback was interrupted by Charlie-"And I know you love each other but, I don't know that you're ready for the _commitment,_" he said commitment like a disease, "that a marriage takes to work. You have to be in it two hundred percent and sometimes that's not even enough," he frowned, I guess done with what he had to say. I was surprised, not that this is what he wanted to discuss, but that he seemed calm, rational, and as far as I could tell, saying this out of genuine concern for me, not dislike of Edward.

"Dad," I began slowly, "I know you're afraid that it wont work out, I'll get hurt, or something like what happened to you and Mom will happen,"- he frowned and looked down. –"But, Edward's not you, I'm not Mom, and this is a completely different situation," (If only he knew how different it was.) "I love Edward and he loves me. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Charlie still frowned, unsurprised. He started to say something, but was interrupted by our waitress with our dinner. We ate in silence mostly, and we didn't talk until we were in the car on the way home.

"I don't mean to be a nag, Bells. I just, I just want you to be happy." I was going to cut him off but he held his hand up to let him finish. "I know he makes you happy…now, but you might be too young to know what you'll want later. If you waited a few years, went to college, you might know better if-"

"Dad, I really appreciate your concern, I do. But this is going to work out, and, if I may point out, I am going to college."

"Yeah, okay Bells. Just know I'm always here if you need me. I'm sorry if I've been a little gloomy lately, I'm just scared of losing you, you're my only daughter. I love you, Bells."

"I love you too Dad, I-" I didn't know how to comfort him. How badly I wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, that he could be happy, that he wasn't going to lose his only child forever…But he was.

I couldn't lie to him

So I settled for patting his shoulder lovingly. It was all I could do for him, and that made my heart wrench.


	3. Waking Up

Hey guys chapter 3! Sorry it's so short!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) They all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

I woke to find Edward next to me grinning crookedly.

"Good morning," he said into my hair enthusiastically.

I giggled, "Good morning, why so chipper today?"

"Besides the fact that every morning I spend with you gives me cause to be chipper? I'd have to go with what Alice has planned for you today."

My mouth dropped open, oh no, what did Alice have planned? Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

He chuckled and gently pulled my chin up to close my mouth. "Relax, it's nothing terrible, I just thought it might be amusing."

"And what exactly does she have in mind?" I asked slightly mollified but still slightly apprehensive.

"She's meeting with the caterers today, and Alice being Alice, wants to make sure everything is going to be perfect, and I do mean everything."

"So I take it I probably don't have to eat breakfast, right?" I asked sarcastically although somewhat serious.

"Probably not, but she asked me to have you over by ten."

We both looked at the clock-darn it- it was 9:45. I ran to the bathroom, consequently stubbing my toe on the door. I quickly showered, dressed, and brushed my teeth. Flying into my room, I didn't see Edward standing there and crashed into him. I didn't have the chance to fall before he caught me, laughing at my dazed expression, we glanced at the clock which now read 9:54.

"And with six minutes to spare," I teased. He chuckled, picked me up, jumped out my window, and raced into the forest.


	4. Alice

Hey guys chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) They all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. 

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

We arrived at the Cullen house moments later; Alice was already inside waiting for us.

"Bella!" she screamed and then engulfed me in a crushing hug.

"Uh, hi Alice," I chocked, out of air.

"I take it Edward has already told you what we're doing today; they'll be here in ten minutes."

"Okay so we're tasting some of the food today, right?" I asked.

"Well not _we, _since it all tastes the same bad flavor for us, you'll be doing the tasting."

--Later--

Three hours later I was more full than I would have thought possible. Alice had outdone her normal excessiveness. There were eight different entrees, six different hor'dourves, three soups, three salads, and I had to try them all. Alice, being Alice, insisted we choose our cake today too.

Choosing the design was easy enough, Edward and I decided on a simple three tier wedding cake, much to Alice's dismay, who had her heart set on an ornate six tiered cake with a different flavor cake on each tier. Alice suggested choosing the flavor today as well; I agreed but soon regretted it when she force fed me samples of thirty cakes. I decided on a vanilla cream cake with a whipped butter cream icing layer in the middle. Since our wedding colors are silver and pale blue the flowers would be too.

Finally, feeling stressed and uncomfortably full, Alice left a smiling Edward and a steamed me alone. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"So. Much. Food. Alice is taking this way too far. When will the torture-I mean-planning end? I don't know if I can take anymore!"

With my rant over, I tried to gauge Edward's reaction, it surprised me. He was smirking.

"Well you did know Alice before you gave her full rein. But-" he paused, and his smirk grew more pronounced, "-This can be over sooner if you want. Vegas isn't really that far, not with the way I drive," he smiled.

Just as I was about to say how appealing his offer was, we heard a shrieking Alice upstairs. "Bella wouldn't do that to me!" I sighed.

"She's right, as wonderful, as that offer sounds right now," and it was, very tempting. "This is something we need to do."

"I want to Bella, but if you're only doing this for me or for Alice, not because you really want to, then maybe Vegas would be better. You could be a vampire sooner," he teased.

"Unfortunately, bribery won't change my mind. I admit a big wedding at eighteen wasn't exactly what I expected, but, I want to do this right. I have to give Renee and Charlie a proper goodbye. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

He still seemed hopeful, but he changed the subject. "I should probably warn you though. She wants to throw you a bridal shower/bachelorette party."

An overly enthusiastic yell came from upstairs "It will be great Bella!"

"I guess I don't really have a choice. She'll see to it I have a good time, if it's the last thing she does," I muttered.

He laughed. "That's about right actually. But don't worry, from what thought she's put into it, it sounds like a lot of fun," he assured me.

"I'll try to have fun, but you know me and parties don't mix very well."

Oops, I didn't mean to bring up my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. I had meant there would be a fairly large audience if (when) I embarrassed myself. Which I was sure to, being a klutz of my magnitude.

He frowned and looked sullen.

"I didn't mean-" I began.

"I know," he sighed and kissed my forehead. "You'll have fun, but, if Alice goes way overboard and you are truly miserable, I'm just a call away."


	5. A Surprise

Hey guys chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) They all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

--6 days later—

I woke to Alice's cheerful chatter. I realized it was way too early to be awake because firstly, it was dark out, and because of the instant headache I felt as I sat up from sleep deprivation. I looked around, confused. Where was Edward? Alice was the only one with me, in his room, weird.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry; you'll get to see him before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?" I was now in panic. Were we leaving for good? Were the Volturi coming? Had Alice seen them coming? And if so, why was she so happy? And last, but most importantly, where was Edward?

"Relax, Bella. Just your bridal shower/bachelorette party. Now go and take a shower and dress comfortably," and without another word, she walked swiftly out of the room and closed the door.

My party? Why would we leave for my party? Why was it so early? Where was Edward?

I did what I was told and took a shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt I kept at the Cullens'.

I started downstairs and Alice met me in the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:17 AM.

"Why did you get me up so early, and where are we going?" I decided not to ask about Edward again, she'd explain soon enough.

"Well, Edward would only let me keep you away from him for so long, so I had to make the most of it. There's no reason to spend time of our trip here when we could spend it being productive," she said it as if it was obvious.

"I could think of a few," I mumbled.

Alice acted as if she hadn't heard. "Edward went to pick up the rest of the guests," she stated.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked still having more questions than answers.

"Oh Bella, I have to keep some part of it a surprise. I wouldn't have even woken you if you didn't have to be awake to have fun. And, I figured you'd want to say goodbye to Edward before we left."

"How long are we going to be gone for? I thought parties were a few hours at most."

Sensing my doubt, she said "Oh it will be great Bella, you'll see. We'll have tons of fun."

I noticed she didn't answer my question, and I'm sure she knew it too. I yawned, still half asleep.

Just then, I heard the front door open and Edward came in followed by Angela and…Renee!

"Mom!" I yelled, she ran over and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Well I couldn't not go, especially since we're going-"

Alice interrupted "Noooooo! She can't find out yet! It's supposed to be a surprise."

"So close," I whispered, thoroughly disappointed.

"Give up Bella," Alice commanded. "You won't find out until later," she smiled and I knew it was a lost cause.

Five minutes later the party leaving (including Renee, Angela, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, who I was on better terms with, but still a little awkward with) was in the cars leaving. Alice had conveniently already packed my suitcase, so I couldn't tell how long we would be gone for.

I felt Edward put his arms around my waist from behind and pull me close so my head was against his chest. I sighed.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'd have more of a reaction if I knew where we were going or if I wasn't so tired," I yawned involuntarily.

He laughed softly. "We'd better get going, Alice's thoughts are getting pretty impatient, and I'm driving you."

I hadn't really thought about it, being not completely coherent, but I realized Edward wouldn't be coming. This made my mood drop considerably.

We walked to the car to find Alice and Angela in the backseat of the Volvo, leaving the front for Edward and me. Rosalie, Esme, Renee, and Carlisle were in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and Rosalie had already said their goodbyes to Jasper and Emmett, who were waving from the porch. I wondered what they would do while we were away. We all waved and the cars drove away.

Edward and Carlisle's normally insanely fast driving was kept relatively decent at a mere ten miles above the speed limit, as to keep from scaring Renee and Angela. Conversation went smoothly through the car, thanks to Alice. To keep anyone from talking about the destination, she brought up random topics to discuss, although everyone besides her and Edward was too tired to dive into a deep intellectual discussion about the military strategies of the Vietnam War.We eventually made it to…Seattle early because of our expert chauffeurs. We unloaded our suitcases onto the curb of a hotel with the help of Carlisle and Edward, and turned to say our goodbyes. Thoughtfully, Alice, Rosalie, Renee, and Angela quickly thanked the guys and took their luggage inside.

"I'll miss you," I stated glumly. The depression had increased in the drive over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I'll miss you too," he looked as sad as I felt. "But you'll be home soon, Alice can't keep you away from me _that_ long," he chuckled. He kissed from my neck to my lips before releasing me. "Try and have fun, love."

"I'm sure Alice will see to that whether I like it or not," I added jokingly.

He laughed, "probably so, but all the same try to have a good time, I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back at him.

Esme had finished saying goodbye to Carlisle and we went inside to find that Alice had already picked up our room keys. She refused to let me see the schedule she had written and insisted this wasn't the final destination. I had hoped it was, it was close and not too overdone. She was taking extreme measure to make sure I was surprised. I could tell it was going to be a long trip.


	6. Sleeping Pills and Dog Kabobs

Hey guys chapter 6! Again, sorry for the short chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

Since Alice had put a blindfold, noise blocking earphones on me, and I suspected slipped a sleeping pill in my tea, I had little trouble getting to sleep in the bed Alice had led me to. During my nap I had a dream.

In my dream it was my wedding day, and as expected, I was a nervous wreck. While getting ready, I tripped in my dress (which was a different one than Alice had gotten me) and tore the hem, but the misfortunes were only beginning. Angela's bridesmaid's dress was sea foam green instead of sky blue like Rosalie and Alice's. But the biggest adversity was yet to occur. Just as I was looking for Edward to ask him to take me to Vegas, I caught sight of something that stopped me in my tracks. I saw that Jake (in wolf form) was under the pavilion for the service, receiving looks of terror from the guests. I was dumbfounded; I couldn't get over the shock of him being there, and him being there in wolf form. I could do nothing but watch the gigantic wolf trot over to the table with the cake, sniff it, and lick it, causing the bride and groom figurines to fall of the top. I must have gasped or made some sort of sound because he turned and smiled a huge grin at me. My gaping mouth and deer-in-headlights expression didn't deter him from bounding over and licking me from chin to hair, consequently ruining my makeup Alice had spent an hour on, but I was too angry to notice. I completely lost it. I screamed at him for what seemed like hours, but he just kept that same goofy smile, which made me even angrier. Abruptly, I was gently shaken awake by Renee.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, "you were yelling something about a dead dog and making pup kabobs, weird I thought you liked dogs. You always wanted one when you were little, but I was allergic…" she droned on in an attempt to make sense of my dream.

I looked around; I was getting some weird looks. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were smirking at me, obviously understanding who I was yelling at in my dream.

I sighed and Alice told me we would be leaving in ten minutes.

--Later—

Wow, we were on a cruise ship! My future family could be out on deck and everything because of the clouds. This might actually be fun.

APOV

Excellent, she doesn't seem too opposed to the cruise; she actually seems almost excited (which is a lot from Bella regarding gifts and parties). She doesn't suspect a thing… Muhahahaha! **(my attempt at an evil laugh) **

"Alice, why do you have that really creepy grin on your face" Rosalie asked, interrupting my mental celebration of my upcoming victory. And I _knew _it would turn out how I planned, with my special talents.

"Oh nothing," I answered sweetly, trying to compose my face. Yes, nothing, yet. Muhahahahaha! **(again an attempt at an evil laugh)**

**Ok I know, Alice was a little OOC, but I'm just having some fun…so what **_**does**_** that sneaky little vampire have planned? You shall have to wait and see! Muhahahaha! Ok enough of that, it's 2 AM and I'm tired.**

**Much love for my very few readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter out!**


	7. Seeing the Ship

Hey guys chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)

Much Love

Xoxoxox

BPOV

Wow this was indeed nice. Alice had reserved a huge three bedroom suite so we could all be together. I was rooming with Angela, Renee with Esme, and Alice with Rosalie. I was out on the balcony looking at the water, it was so far down, this ship was huge!

Ever since my excited reaction to where we were, Alice had started acting weird. She was boasting a smile that was borderline creepy,-well, quite frankly it was creepy- and would sporadically burst into fits of laughter that terrified the rest of us to our very souls. I had made the mistake of asking what was up, but soon gave up when she simply shook her head and let out that bizarre cackle again.

She had no way of keeping our destination a secret because I could ask anyone on board, so she gave up and told me we were going to Alaska. I thought the whole trip was waaaaaay too extravagant for a bridal shower/bachelorettte party, but that couldn't stifle my thrilled reaction when I found out.

After unpacking, in our beautiful suite, we decide we wanted to explore the ship a little. We headed to the main decks upstairs to find an abundance of onboard activities like a heated pool, a spa, a casino (now that I'm 18 I can actually participate), and oodles more.

Alice informed us we had about an hour to wander around the ship before the Bon Voyage party she was set on going to.

--Later at the Bon Voyage Party—

As we reached the top deck, we could see all lights of Seattle. The city was pretty at night. Music started playing and sure enough, one of my greatest fears came to life.

"Hey Bella, want to dance?" Renee asked, sounding almost as enthused as Alice.

The question wouldn't have been scary to someone else, to _anyone_ else really.

"Mom, you know I can't dance," I answered, trying not to sound too terrified. She lived with me for most of my life, she should have known better. Maybe she thought some of the Cullens' grace had rubbed off in the time I've spent with them.

"Oh come on Bella! You _will _have fun on this trip!" Alice commanded. She proceeded to wrap her hands around my wrists, tug, and I knew I couldn't fight her annoying vampire strength.

I noticed everyone in the bridal party was dancing happily, even Rosalie. Seeing her dance with so much grace without any effort killed most of my already low self confidence.

A song I actually recognized came on. Oh God, the Macarena. Once, I had accidentally given someone a black eye at my tenth birthday because of the Macarena. I really didn't want to relive it. Alice started dancing and almost hissed "DANCE BELLA! DANCE!" I had never been more scared of her than at that moment so I did what I was told reluctantly. I began the movements slowly, and cautiously, only extending my arms halfway and spinning unhurriedly.

"See Bella? You're doing fine," Renee said causing Alice to beam smugly. The song ended and I snuck away to a table before anyone could stop me.

The night went relatively smoothly after that. We danced a few more dances after that without too many accidents. I stepped on Angela's foot once; she insisted she was fine, but walked with a limp the rest of the night. After dinner, (for Angela, Renee and I, I don't know what the rest did with their food.) we were tired and decided to get some rest for our first day on the ship. We all returned to our suite, and Renee, Angela, and I went to sleep.

**I know, short again, and sort of a filler chapter. I'm sorry. I don't really like writing about them on the ship though so it will probably go fast and the story can pick up again. I love making Alice seem a little evil haha.**

**Much love for my very few readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter out!**


	8. Day at Sea and Juneau

Hey guys chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

BPOV

The next day we were at sea. We woke up, went to breakfast, and got started on the list of planned activities composed by Alice.

--Cruise Ship Fun—

We were finally in Alaska! The ship was in Juneau today, and in Anchorage tomorrow!

--Alaska Fun—

I am beyond exhausted; Alice didn't let us rest once. She said it was because it is the only stop we would see like this. I haven't the faintest idea what that means, but it was extremely fun nonetheless. We went whale watching and we must have seen fifty whales! Poor Renee, she got seasick and felt horrible until we made it back to shore. It is so beautiful here, but I miss Edward terribly. We took a tour of the city, and had a delicious dinner at a local restaurant before making our way back to the ship.

Alice's strange behavior had gotten better today, but as soon as we stepped back on board, she became weirder than ever. She now seemed to bounce with every step was still smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and her laugh had gotten louder, creepier…and more frequent. No one else seemed to think anything of it anymore, I got the feeling they all knew why she was acting strange…oh well, we'll be in Anchorage tomorrow and I'm sure I'll need my rest.

--Meanwhile back in Forks—

EPOV

I was hunting near home when I smelled it: a mountain lion, my favorite, one hundred yards at the farthest. I crouched down and prepared to strike. I began running towards it when I ran into something. I fell backwards and was immediately blindfolded and held down. I thought about fighting back, but was overwhelmed by a feeling of contentment and peace. The last thing I heard before all sound became muffled was an eerily familiar booming laugh.

**Short again, I know, sorry. I'm starting to wonder if I **_**can**_** write a long chapter. :'( I'm having a little trouble thinking of how to transition into future events. Please review! :D Reviews (even if they say I stink) make me happy :D, it's hard not knowing if people like the story or not…if only I had Edward's power…or better yet, Edward…hmmm…ok enough of that, I will now use my super awesome mind powers to make you review: REVIEW!...please? (I really hope that worked…)**

**Ok enough rambling, much love for my few readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter Out!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, this isn't an update**

**I don't know if I should continue this story :( because Breaking Dawn is coming out and what really happens (if what I want to happen happens, if it doesn't I will finish this fanfic and say it's what really happened :D) will be revealed. So it's not really worth it :'(**

**I don't know, I'll think about it.**


	10. So Aptly Named Anchorage

Hey guys chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer, I also don't own any of the songs mentioned either. :(**

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

* * *

_**And because I have such awesome original chapter title naming skills, I so proclaim this chapter henceforth be (aptly) named: Anchorage.**_

EPOV

I would get them for this, all of them. I couldn't believe it; even Carlisle was in on it. Just because they were all blocking their thoughts by mentally singing various annoying songs, doesn't mean I don't recognize their "voices."

I could tell I was in a car because I could hear the wind against the metal, probably Emmett's Jeep, by the feel of the seat. Jasper was still holding me down, but I couldn't figure out why because he was on the second verse of Joy to the World. Carlisle and Emmett had different taste however. Carlisle was singing "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna, and Emmett, disturbingly enough, was singing the chorus to "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" by Britney Spears, why does he know all the words? I honestly don't know if I want to find out.

We had to of been in the car for at least two hours because Emmett had gone through over forty Britney Spears songs already; honestly how many could he possibly know?

Hopefully, one of their minds will slip soon, and I'll be able to see what they're up to. As much as it pains me, I will have to keep tabs on Emmett's thoughts, he was the most likely to slip. Ugh, it was going to be a long day.

BPOV

Yay! We were in Anchorage! I was borderline chipper and so was Alice (still a creepy chipper but chipper nonetheless).

We were up early and eating breakfast so we could see the city sooner. I was enjoying my waffles when Alice suddenly stood up and said "I'll be right back, I want to use the restroom before we leave," she then disappeared from sight. I dropped my fork and looked around the table. Renee and Angela were still eating and talking; Esme and Rosalie were spreading their untouched food around their plates, but didn't look up.

Alice was up to something, and it definitely wasn't good. She returned moments later and flashed a quick smile at Rosalie and Esme. I shot an accusatory look at Alice, but she put on an innocent face and looked confused.

We (the humans) finished eating, and we all started for the gang-plank.

As we walked into the city Alice announced "I have two cars waiting at the end of the street."

My suspicion had grown to near paranoia in the short time after breakfast. "Two? Cars? Why? Why do we need two cars? Are we going somewhere? Where? Where are we going?"

Renee answered instead of Alice. "Bella, honey calm down. You, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are continuing the party, Angela and I are flying home."

"What? You're flying home? Where are we going?" I asked, still a little wound up.

"If I say any more, I will be in trouble with Alice," Renee and Alice exchanged winks.

Before I could process anything, I was in a tight hug from Renee. I realized that this one of the last human moments I would have with her, with the wedding so close. I hugged her back and then hugged Angela and told them I'd see them back home. When they had left I turned to see Alice loading our luggage into the SUV and smiling.

"Alice," I said cautiously, "where are we going?"

She grinned wider, "Well, I guess I can tell you now, we're going to…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

(: Haha jk I'm not _that_ mean :)

"Denali," she finished.

**Hehehehehe I almost got you there didn't I? lol will try to update soon but have had random inspirations for one-shots like "And Now For Something Completely Different" (Read Please) and random Cullen adventures lol**

**And since it worked so well last time, I will again call upon my super awesome mind powers to make my super awesome readers review, ready? REVIEW!! (Hopefully it wasn't just a one time miracle thing…)**

**Much love to my incredibly fantastical readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter Out!**


	11. To my awesome readersvote

**Ok, to be fair I'm going to ask for a vote for all those who have or haven't read Breaking Dawn, should I continue this story?**

**Please be honest and comment with your vote :)**

**Lots of Love for my readers!**

**-CrazedTwilighter**

**PS: Please vote in my poll, but only if you have read Breaking Dawn!**


	12. Please?

**Ok, seriously, vote please…I am indecisive and have only received one vote. (By the way thank you for voting TwilightChic17!)**

**Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would vote.**

**Please? :)**

**Ok, enough begging.**

**Much love to my fantastical readers!**

**-CrazedTwilighter**

**P.S. Haha just kidding... ilvgonzaga and NickyCullen voted too (thank you, and sorry about that...)**


	13. I'm Baaaaack!

**Ok, I made a command decision today (after months of being flaky…)**

**I am going to continue this story, because personally I think Breaking Dawn was corny, out of character, and frankly had an all too easy ending (plus the whole baby thing infuriated me to my very core…)**

**So even though only a few of you voted, I will continue this story, if not for my readers then for Edward and Bella…and cough me. ******** Because I think they deserve their ending…or at least how I think their ending should be. So this is for all of you who when reading BD threw the book at the wall, stared at it for a moment, and then picked it up and kept reading, or those who went to their friends birthday party with their copy of BD and sat with the other guests on her bed with their copies and read together. (wink, wink)**

**In short: I'm baaaaaaaaack! (alert the villagers)**

**Much love to my incredibly amazing readers! (hopefully you're still there)**

**-CrazedTwilighter**

**P.S. No offense to Stephenie Meyer,(as if she would be reading this, rolls eyes at self) it's not like _I _have four bestsellers...(if only) cry..., it would be near impossible to live up to the hype and my extreme expectations...why am I attempting that again? Oh right, I didn't like BD that much...**

**anyway, my other point, I will try to update as soon as possible but school started and I stupidly took an AP class with a lot of essays assigned (and you're not allowed to write them about Twilight or just Edward...curses, foiled again by the institution)**


	14. New Chapter!

Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Hey! It seems like forever since I've posted anything! So forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I won't delay anymore, here's chapter 10!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer, I also don't own any of the songs mentioned either. :(**

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

--

BPOV

For the first time in my life, all the color drained from my face.

"Denali?" I stammered.

Alice tried to reassure me. "Don't be nervous Bella, they'll love you. I know it," she winked and pointed to her head.

My stomach churned at the thought of meeting the vampire coven that was so close to the Cullens. Well it's not really the whole coven that made me nervous, only one actually. Tanya. The beautiful strawberry blonde that had eyes for my fiancée. Not that I could blame her of course, any girl would be crazy not to like Edward. But it didn't help that she was a vampire, like him; and therefore gorgeous, like him. They had known each other for decades. It was unlikely of course, that he liked her like that, (he had already turned he down once) but that didn't mean she stopped wanting him. Heck, I would _never_ stop wanting Edward. I'm not really competition for her, it's just-

"Bella?" Alice woke me up from my anxiety induced daze. "Seriously, we need to go," she motioned to the car that was running and that Esme and Rosalie had already climbed into.

"Oh," was my only response, but I still didn't move. Alice rolled her eyes and in a flash, I was in the car.

After about four minutes of silence, my gaze never leaving the windshield Alice sighed.

"You don't let me have any fun do you? I would have left this a surprise, if I was sure you weren't going to jump out the window or something. But, I guess not," I stared at her, confused. "Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett kidnapped Edward and are meeting us there," she looked really annoyed. "I can't believe you made me tell you that so you wouldn't be depressed," she said and went on to pouting intensely.

Edward was coming? I would see him in about two hours? My heart swelled with happiness and my stomach filled with butterflies of excitement. Wait a minute. Edward was coming? That means he will be there…to see Tanya…and me…standing in the same room…and be able to see how plain I am! This is terrible! Sure he might not love Rosalie that way, the incarnation of pure beauty, but she was often nasty to him and temperamental. How can he possibly resist Tanya who will look ten times better next to me and all too willing?! Oh no! But then again, I had to know this was going to happen eventually, Edward is too perfect for me to deserve, the universe is just putting things in balance. He deserves to be with someone on his level, and I want him to be happy. I should give them my blessing when he leaves me, even if it kills me.

EPOV

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
__I wonder if Rose and Tanya will fight this time. Rose really doesn't like not being the only blonde, even if Tanya is strawberry blonde, oh crap!  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above…_

"Yes! Finally!" I shouted, causing Jasper to look up at me, surprised. "I don't have to listen to Britney Spears anymore!"

Carlisle and Jasper both looked at me like I needed to be institutionalized.

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked.

_I'm not that innocent…_

"Don't even try it Emmett! You slipped up! I know we're going to Denali. Now I don't have to listen to your annoying and somewhat creepy knowledge of Britney Spears songs," I finished.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at Emmett like they were scared of him. Emmett laughed loudly and said "I knew you would hate that!"

"So I guess that means the cat's out of the bag," Carlisle sighed. "Alice will be so disappointed."

"I'd be kind of afraid if I were you," Jasper told Emmett, laughing a little.

"The only reason you can laugh is because you know she can't stay mad at her 'Jazzy-Poo.'"

Jasper glared at the mirror Emmett was looking through. "Jazzy-Poo is better than what Rose calls you. Yummy-Sugar-Gummy-Emmy-Bear?" he looked smug now, smirking.

"I don't want to talk about it…besides it's Eddy's first bachelor party, awww," Emmett cooed, changing the subject.

I groaned. "And the last."

"Oh come on Eddy, we were extremely accommodating of your prudiness, considering what my plan was…" he trailed off but his rather explicit thoughts got the message across.

I grimaced and Emmett's booming laugh filled the car.

**So there you have it, chapter 10, now please review, I haven't written in a while and need to know if I've lost my touch, or are just a little rusty.**

**Thanks in advance**

**Much love to all my extraordinarily wonderful readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter out!**


	15. Nausea, what fun

Hey guys chapter 11! I know I've been away for like ever, but I have written some chapters, so I might put like 4 up in the next 2 days. (Yay!) Anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

APOV

Why does Bella look so depressed? I suppose it's a step up from nauseous, (boy that was fun…) but it's a rather weird reaction when you learn you're going to see your fiancée. Why does she always have to spoil the surprises I plan? She really is a strange human. I looked around, Esme was looking worried at Bella, and Rosalie was fixing her already perfect makeup. Was she still bothered by Tanya? Ha! She finally has something in common with Bella; I'll bet she hates that. Wait, that's it! Yes, it's getting clearer now, I just have to hammer out a few details.

BPOV

This has to be the worst day, ever. I'm riding in a car two hours, to go get broken up with by the love of my life. This really blows. Poor Esme, she feels so bad for me, but she doesn't know why I'm upset. (It's not like i'm going to tell her.) Rosalie, as usual hasn't really acknowledged me. Which I guess, is better than making fun of me or making me feel worse about myself. Alice was acting weird. She was sitting on her seat, not moving, looking straight ahead. I thought maybe she was 'checking up on things,' as she calls it, but her eyes weren't glazed over like usual; they were extremely focused, but not on anything in particular. So, as you can imagine, it was pretty quiet. Well, silent actually, besides the hum of the engine. So here I will sit until we reach the last place I'll be part of this family.

**I know, I know really short chapter. Sorry! Don't kill me! *hides* I'm adding another chapter up today, *comes out of hiding* ok?**

**Much love for my extraordinarily astounding readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter Out!**


	16. When doesn't she have a plan?

Hey guys chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

EPOV

As we pulled onto the turnoff for the Denali home, I got a text message from Alice.

PIXIE: Be careful, their driveway is icy today. I have a plan ;)  
Love, Alice 3

When didn't she have a plan? I hope Bella is doing ok with her…and Rosalie. Rosalie had promised to be as civil as possible; it was after all her bridal shower/bachelorette party. And Alice, well who can reason with her but Jasper? Maybe I should call Bella. Oh, new text.

PIXIE: Don't call Bella; she needs to learn how to hold her own in this family. Besides, I told you I have a plan.

Well that's interesting, I would definitely have to call Bella now, but I would give Alice's plan a few hours.

APOV

I knew Edward wouldn't listen to me completely, just delay calling Bella for a while.

Bella was in the bathroom, so this was my chance. "Rose?" I asked innocently.

"What Alice?" she answered.

"Will you do me a teensy-tiny-miniscule-favor?" I used my cutest puppy dog pout.

"That depends," she paused cautiously, "what's the favor?"

Darn it! That look can make Jasper agree to anything! "Well," I began, "I was kind of hoping you would talk to Bella, because she's really worried about meeting everyone…" I trailed off.

"Why is she all of a sudden scared? She's been around vampires for almost two years. And why should _I_ have to talk to her?"

"Well, I shouldn't say she's worried about meeting everyone…really just Tanya," I finished.

"Why? Tanya's not mean or anything, just a little annoying," she let her distaste for Tanya seep into her words.

"Well you know she had feelings for Edward, and I don't know, but more importantly Bella doesn't know if she really got over them."

"Oh, I see. Well she's engaged to him now, however a stupid decision that is. Why would she be nervous? He didn't even like her like that," she stated.

"When you figure out Bella's especially irrational human emotions, let me know. Just talk to her, I don't know. Maybe you could bond over a dislike or intimidation of Tanya," I suggested.

She snapped back "I am NOT intimidated by Tanya."

"Fine, fine, fine. Just talk to her, please?" the puppy dog pout on full force.

She sighed "Okay, you owe me."

"Yay!" I giggled and went to find Bella.

**Short again, I know. Sorry.**

**But I have some more chapters to type up so stay tuned.**

**Much love to my wonderfully spectacular readers!**

**CrazedTwilighter Out!**


	17. The Bookstore Visitor

I am soooooo sorry guys; I have been so busy with school and volleyball. I actually have some chapters that I wrote before vanishing for 4 months, I'll try to post them all soon.

Here's Chapter 13!

Hey! It seems like forever since I've posted anything! So forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I won't delay anymore, here's chapter 10!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I splashed my face with cold water and tried to calm down. Maybe if I pretended I was sick we could go home, and avoid this. No, it was bound to happen eventually, and Carlisle would know I'm not sick. Oh well. Suddenly Alice was behind me, smiling.

"Hey Bella," she said deviously.

"Hi Alice, I'm ready to go if you want to leave," I added trying to distract from whatever was making her smile like that.

"Well actually, I saw this great mall a few miles up and…" she trailed off.

Of course, shopping. I groaned internally.

I must have groaned externally too because she quickly added "I know you don't like shopping so you don't have to come if you don't want to, after all, I know your size, you'd probably just get in the way. There's a bookshop next to it, it's your party after all,"

"Okay," I added cautiously.

I looked at the rows of books searching for a comfort book; I was after all about to lose the love of my life. I sighed and turned around.

"Ahhh!" I stumbled back and landed in a box marked 'Romance, $10.'

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," Rosalie apologized, looking more than a little amused, a smile playing at her mouth.

"Oh, it's ok," I told her, scrambling to get back up. "What's up? I thought you would be with Alice."

"Well, I was getting a little bored," she looked down at her perfectly pedicured feet, apparently not believing her own lie. "So…Alice said you're a little nervous about meeting Tanya."

"You really don't beat around the bush Rose," I said chuckling nervously.

"Subtlety isn't one of my many talents. But honestly Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Edward is a very extreme person he doesn't do things half way. It's all or nothing, and Tanya was definitely nothing to him, other than a friend of course."

"Umm, okay," I paused. "But how can you be sure, I mean he has been known to do some weird things. I mean he fell for me," I finished.

"True," she continued. "But he's always felt an attraction for you, he never did for Tanya."

I was still a little uneasy but I decided to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me about this? I mean, we were never really that close…" Now I was looking at my feet.

"Well Tanya's not my favorite person in the world either, and I have to face the fact that you're going to be my sister soon, and eventually part of our coven. And since I can't seem to make my view on that change your mind, I figured we might as well get on better terms. I'm not saying we have to be best friends or anything, but we should at least be able to stand each other."

Wow. Rosalie didn't _want_ to hate me. She actually wanted to not hate me that was good right? "Why don't you like Tanya?"

"Well, that doesn't really matter, just old, petty stuff," she smiled.

I smiled; I could tell she didn't want to get into it. I wonder what Tanya could have done to get onto Rose's bad side.


End file.
